Protection
by AriandEzra
Summary: A short drabble in the future. When Aria is plagued by an unpleasant memory from Rosewood and the power goes out, what will Ezra to do keep her happy?


**So basically, I'm stuck at my grandparents house while ours has no power. They have wifi and everything (thank god!) I actually wrote this while sitting in the dark of my house, so it's just a short drabble. Why is it snowing in October? I actually will be starting something today, so get excited!**

**I OWN NOTHING. Reviews would be lovely!**

* * *

><p>"Ezra? Have you seen my….shit." The flickering of lights and a sudden blackness enveloped the Fitz household; a modest loft in Greenwich Village. Aria Fitz sighed in frustration and terror, dropping the handbag she was holding and sat down on her bed. So much for ice skating with the girls. December in New York was her favorite time. She, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily would go on a "no spouses" ice skating outing. That stopped when Aria got pregnant 3 years ago, making her the first out of the four to have a child. Finally, after a few years of waiting due to parenthood and other pregnancies, the four were about to start up their tradition once more, but Aria assumed they'd have to take <em>another <em> rain check. There was no way she was leaving her husband and 3 year old while there was a power outage and snowstorm.

"Aria? Are you alright?" Ezra jogged up the few steps to their bedroom only to find his wife of 5 years sulking on the floor. "Are you alright, Love?" He laughed a bit, trying to lighten the moment, the darkness around him not seeming to take much affect.

"Where's Darcy," asked Aria eagerly, looking around for their daughter. Outages always made her nervous, especially after the accident, but having a little girl made her more frantic. Darcy Fitz looked exactly like her mother, but had her father's eyes, hair color, and nose. She was her parents pride and joy. At age 3, she had the ability to read. It would only be natural coming from an English professor at NYU and a journalist for the New York Times.

"In bed," Ezra declared. "We put her down a half an hour ago." Looking at his wife, Ezra knew exactly what was going on. After an incident in Rosewood regarding A and an electrical outage, his Aria was terrified. "Babe," he said, crawling from his side of the bed to hers, wrapping his arms around her small frame that was beginning to shake. "No one's going to hurt you. I'm here and they have A all locked up. They should've sent Jason to Guantanamo Bay." Ezra tried to joke, dying to provoke a smile from his wife's lips. Instead, Aria curled into him more, putting her head against his chest.

She could still remember pulling off the black hood and unmasking, so to speak, A, or as everyone else knew him, Jason DiLaurentis. Aria felt disgusted and _still_ felt disgusted that she ever considered having feelings for him. Looking back on it, she felt like she had done wrong ever thinking about him over Ezra. Her husband reassured her that everything was fine and Aria knew she had made the right decision, but there was still that nagging guilt that made her feel horrible. "Not helping," she said. "I know he's gone and we're safe, but I'm still petrified. Especially now with Darcy. Sometimes I have nightmares that he'll come back and take her for revenge."

"Aria." Ezra sighed, placing kisses on her forehead. He rubbed her shoulders attempting to provide warmth against the coldness of the apartment and comfort. "You have nothing to worry about." His blue eyes watched as she nodded her head in approval, slow approval, and kissed her softly. "I heated up dinner just in time, so I'll bring it up. I'm assuming you're not going out?"

His wife nodded once more, a small smile gracing her lips. "I love you," Aria called as he left the room. "You too," came Ezra's voice fondly and softly as to not wake up their sleeping daughter. Still, being alone in the dark made her stomach plummet and she grew skittish, gathering the white down comforter around her body. She felt like there were eyes staring at her, Jason's eyes specifically, waiting to take her away from her family. Pushing the covers away from her, Aria travelled down the hall into Darcy's room. She and Ezra had just gotten her a bed rather than a crib and Darce seemed to be adjusting to it well.

Her baby was truly beautiful. Aria came closer to the bed, sitting down on the end that Darcy wasn't curled up on and took a hand, gently stroking her little girl's curls. Curls were another thing she had inherited from her father. Darcy didn't seem to stir as Aria found comfort in playing her hair, which made her feel like both she and her daughter were safe. "I knew you'd be in here." Aria jumped and turned to see Ezra standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. He loved seeing his girls together.

"You know me too well." Aria smiled and looked down at Darcy's sleeping face. "She's out like a light. They must have tired her out at preschool." Getting up from the bed, she took Ezra's hand, the other one of his occupied by Chinese takeout cartons and headed off to their room. As he set up the food, Aria lit a few candles, illuminating the room. Now that there was light, she was feeling a little bit better.

After finishing off their leftovers, Aria told Ezra just to leave the cartons on the armoire. She didn't want to be alone again, more like the rest of the night. "Come on," she said, clambering up to the bed. "Come spoon with me, Mr. Fitz." Ezra laughed, going to his side of the bed, and curled his arms around Aria's waist, nuzzling her neck. "Don't mind if I do, Wife."

Times like this reminded them both of high school where they had spent the first half of their relationship cooped up, watching movies in his little apartment. There were always nights when the movie went ignored and the two curled up in his bed doing nothing but just being together in the moment. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" A tearful voice came in from the doorway and Aria sat up to see Darcy standing there in her soft pink pajamas. She could make out little tear stains on her face.

"Right here, sweetheart." Ezra got up from the bed to pick up Darcy. His little girl sniffled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Aria outstretched her hands for Darce, the small 3 year old curling into her chest. "What's wrong, baby," she asked, her maternal concern taking over. Aria's small hands matted down Darcy's curls. Ezra climbed back in bed, wrapping an arm around Aria which brought him closer to the two. He looked from his wife to Darcy and back to his wife in worry.

"Bad dream," the little girl sniffled. "And then I woke up and everything was dark. My music wasn't playing." Aria hugged Darcy to her tighter and kissed her hair. "We're having a power outage, sweetie. There won't be any lights until the company comes to fix it."

"You're welcome to stay with Mommy and Daddy though," Ezra interjected. He didn't want Darcy alone for the rest of the night, plus he had a feeling Aria would be less skittish if their daughter was with them. Darcy nodded, her eyes fluttering shut and she cuddled into her mother. Ezra twirled a curl of her hair and Aria placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well," he said, letting out a breath. "We might as well go to sleep." His arm around Aria tightened, bringing both of his girls closer to him.

"Jeans and all," Aria laughed, closing her eyes. "Jeans and all," Ezra repeated in confirmation and kissed her softly. "Goodnight, Love. I'll protect you for as long as you need me. Hopefully forever."


End file.
